Philip Henry Savage
Philip Henry Savage (February 11, 1868 - June 4, 1899) was an American poet. Life Savage was born in North Brookfield, Massachusetts, the son of Minot Judson Savage, a well-known Unitarian minister (and poet), and Ella A. (Dodge). The family moved several times during his early life: to Framingham, then to Chicago, and finally to Boston in 1874. Phillip Savage graduated from the English High School of Boston in 1885. He worked at the leather and shoe company Bachfelder and Lincoln, spending "a number of years drumming boots and shoes in the northeastern states." Savage began attending Harvard in 1889 at age 21.Kindilien, Carlin T. American Poetry in the Eighteen Nineties: A Study of American Verse, 1890-1899 Page 105. Brown University Press, 1956. He graduated there in 1893, and earned the degree of A.M. in 1896. During his time there, he edited the Harvard Monthly for 3 years, as well as editing a bi-weekly literary periodical, The Mahogany Tree, which was published out of Boston. After spending a year (1893-1894) at the Harvard Divinity School, he became an English instructor in Harvard's English department, and was able to publish his debut volume of poems, First Poems and Fragments, in 1895. Refusing a position as an English instructor at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, he began work at the Boston Public Library as Secretary to the Librarian (who was, at the time, Herbert Putnam), becoming a Clerk of the Corporation in 1899. On May 31, 1899, he was stricken with appendicitis, and after a week-long illness, he died on June 4th at Massachusetts General Hospital. Writing Savage's nature poetry won the most praise from critics of his time. He was a close friend of another Harvard poet, William Vaughn Moody, with whom he entered Harvard in 1889. Savage is often linked with a group known as the Harvard poets (or the Harvard Pessimists), many of whom died young (such as Trumbull Stickney, George Cabot Lodge and Hugh McCulloch).Whittle, Amberys R. Trumbull Stickney. Page 48. Bucknell University Press, 1973. Recognition In 1901, Savage's collected poems were posthumously edited and released by his friend, well-known composer and musicologist, Daniel Gregory Mason, as the Poems of Philip Henry Savage. Mason praised Savage for "delicate idealism."Klein, Mary Justina. The Contribution of Daniel Gregory Mason to American Music. Page 15. Catholic University of America Press, 1957. Publications *''First Poems and Fragments. Boston: Copeland & Day, 1895.First Poems and Fragments (1895), Internet Archive. Web, Apr. 15, 2013. *Poems. Boston: Copeland & Day, 1898.Poems (1898), Internet Archive. Web, Apr. 15, 2013. *Poems'' (edited by Daniel Gregory Mason). Boston: Small, Maynard, 1901.The Poems of Philip Henry Savage (1900), Internet Archive. Web, Apr. 15, 2013. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Philip Henry Savage in An American Anthology 1783-1900: "Infinity," "Morning," "Silkweed," "Solitude" *Poems at Insipirational Poems & Quotes. *Philip Henry Savage at PoemHunter (163 poems). ;Books *Works by Philip Henry Savage (1868-1899) at Internet Archive *Philip Henry Savage at Amazon.com Category:American poets Category:Harvard University staff Category:1868 births Category:1899 deaths Category:19th-century poets Category:American librarians Category:English-language poets Category:Poets